The present invention relates to a system for materializing points in space, as well as applications thereof, particularly the placing of positioning references or workpieces, on mechanical assembly frames. It also relates to the tooling assemblies for said system.
In complex mechanical assemblies, for example in aeronautic equipment construction, for precisely positioning a structural assembly with respect to another, it is necessary to bring into alignment or coincidence reference points related to said structural assemblies.
Furthermore, in order to facilitate positioning of said structural assemblies with respect to each other, it is usual to materialize said reference points by positioning reference marks. Of course, it is then necessary to accurately adjust the position of said positioning reference marks on said reference points. Up to now, the adjustment of the reference points of the manufacturing or assembly frames in workshops has been carried out by positioning templates and standard gauges on said frames for accurately materializing these reference points.
Thus, on new frames, these templates and standard gauges make it possible to fix the position of each of these reference points at the beginning of manufacture and, on the frames in service, they make it possible to check periodically the positioning fidelity of these reference points and, if required, re-align them on their original position.
This method of adjustment involves manufacturing numerous and cumbersome templates or standard gauges and requires awkward and costly management of all these tooling assemblies for periodically checking the frames.